


I Hate Everything (About You) (fanvid)

by sevsgirl72



Category: Psych
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shassie - It's a love/hate relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Everything (About You) (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "I Hate Everything", just having a bit of fun. No money is being made from this video.
> 
> Made November 2011

If the embedded video doesn't work, you can watch ['I Hate Everything (about you) here on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZ3dFdAP3dc)

  



End file.
